


Once Upon a Sleepy Afternoon

by Elfflame, Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Draco, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry discuss their preferences with help from a book Draco found in their library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Sleepy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a rp thread (though severely rewritten, of course) using [this list](http://www.everything2.com/index.pl?node_id=652978&lastnode_id=124) as a starting point. Thank you to the mods of Daily_deviant for allowing a collab fic this month, and to Ceria for being such an understanding and incredible beta. And immense love to K for being the best Harry a Draco ever had. I love you, hon. Thanks for everything.

They were lying in bed together one lazy afternoon when Draco brought it up. It had been a quiet, simple day, and what better time to go over what he’d found? After all, it did seem that they needed to talk about a few things in more detail, especially this early in their relationship. He shifted on his side, turning to face Harry so he could see his reaction to what he was about to suggest. “I found a book in the library the other day with an interesting list. I thought it might be fun to go through it together.”

“Oh? What kind of list?" Harry asked.

"Like we were talking about the other day. Limits and likes and dislikes. For when we play," Draco explained.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Sounds interesting... It might be nice to have something like that. So…where is it?”

Draco smirked, handing him the book he found, opening it to the page where the list began. Harry flipped through it slowly, and Draco’s smirk widened as he saw the blush bloom on Harry’s cheeks.

Flipping back to the first page, Harry looked up at Draco. “I'm doing a lot of this to you already, aren’t I?” he said, a soft smile on his face.

With a laugh, Draco snuggled closer to him. “Quite a bit. But it's all been grand so far.”

When the two of them had first gotten together, rough sex had been the extent of it. It was a few years after the war and their school-days were not forgotten, leading to a lot of anger being let out. It had taken them a while to acknowledge that there was more to it than just that anger and the, admittedly, good sex. And then a conversation one day after Draco had finally come to terms with the fact that they were truly a couple had ended up revealing a bit more about his new lover. It seemed Harry liked things more than a bit rough. He was into BDSM. And, after a few examples, Draco found out he liked it as well.

Still, it didn’t stop him from teasing Harry. “So, what’s the problem, love?”

“I feel like a complete pervert now,” he said softly, not able to quite meet Draco’s eyes.

Draco couldn't prevent himself from laughing again. “ _Now_ you do? And what did you feel like before?” he asked, his arms sliding around Harry’s waist.

“Not _that_ bad...” Harry mumbled, his face flushing as he hid his face in Draco’s neck.

After stroking Harry’s back for a moment, Draco heard Harry mumble something more, and gently lifted his chin to meet his eyes. “What was that, love?”

Harry barely managed to meet his eyes. “Reading the bloody list is turning me on, okay?” And with that, he looked away once more.

Draco couldn’t help but grin at that. “Is it?” He slid a hand down Harry’s front. “Can I help?”

He was a bit surprised when Harry pulled away to sit on the edge of the bed. “I don’t know, Draco. I'm sorry...”

Well, that hadn’t been quite the reaction Draco had expected. Worried, he slid to sit behind him, his legs to either side of Harry’s body and hugged him gently against his chest. “Harry? Talk to me. What's wrong?”

“It’s just…some of the stuff on that list is going to be difficult for me to talk about.” His voice lowering when he added, “some of the things I'll like...”

“All right. I won't press when you get embarrassed, then. If you don't want to talk about it, I won't push, okay?”

Shifting, Harry turned to kiss him. “Thank you. I'm just scared I'll offend you or freak you out or...disgust you.”

Draco smiled. “You won't. Hell, you were extremely understanding, given...the things I've told you.”

Turning so that he could embrace Draco fully, Harry nuzzled his neck. “You have never told me anything that could repel me.”

“I was a Death Eater, Harry.”

“And I knew it before we were ever involved, Draco. It changes nothing. You didn't have a choice and you got out as soon as you could.”

“Well, nothing we discuss on this list has to change anything either. I think we’re old enough to be able to discuss anything on it rationally. We don't both have to do everything the other person wants, after all...”

Harry smiled. “No, we don’t. All right. So…we’ll go through the list and mark the ones we like?”

With an answering grin, Draco nodded. “That works for me. Should we start at the top, then?”

Opening to the marked page, Harry nodded. The two of them snuggled together as they began to read through the entries.

The first seemed odd, and Harry seemed as confused by it as Draco had been upon reading it. The entry said Age-play, but there seemed to be no explanation. “Are you sure what they mean by that?” Harry asked.

Draco shook his head. “I assumed it meant something where you act younger than you are. Like...significantly, maybe?”

After thinking about it for a moment, Harry nodded. “That sounds right. So let's assume that's true. I don't know... Significantly? Not really something I’m interested in. How should we keep track of all this, do you think?” he asked, looking at Draco.

“Well, we could take out some parchment, or write in the book. And then we need to decide how detailed to go in our system. I mean, yes, no, maybe? Or…should we do more?”

“A bit more than that, I think. And writing it in the book should be fine. Maybe a five-tiered scale? And then no and possible? Would that work?”

“I think so,” Draco said with a nod. “We can mark them as we go. I think this one is…a one or a no, don’t you?”

Harry looked back at the book. “A no, I think.”

“Here. Let me…” Draco concentrated, then passed his wand over the page, and two marks appeared next to the entry. “Now it will mark them for us as we go,” he said with a smile.

“Handy little spell…” he said, kissing Draco softly.

“Thank you, love.” Draco turned back to the book, then smirked at the next entry. “I think I’d like to try that next one,” he said, glancing to see what Harry thought.

“Plugs worn secretly in public?” Harry looked at him, bemused. “Really? I have to admit, that does sound really hot. I'd like to go out with you, knowing you were struggling to hide that. So…how do we mark that?”

“A T for try?”

Harry grinned. “Sounds good.” They watched as two small T’s, looking almost like crosses were inscribed next to the line. Once it was done, Harry moved on to the next. “How about those binderthings? I never thought of those... But it's a bondage thing, which probably means a three for me.”

Draco shrugged. “I guess...a two? I mean...I don't really know much about them.” He was quiet for a moment, then added, “You do realise some of this is subject to change, right?”

“Yes. It will for both of us, love.”

“I just...had to check. I didn’t want to upset you if I changed my mind later.”

“Don’t worry about it, Draco.” Harry leaned in and kissed him. "You are entitled to change your mind. About these things too."

Pulling back from the kiss, Draco smiled, then turned to look at the next one, and his eyes widened. Asphyxiation. He shook his head. “No. Nothing more than...what happens when you're down my throat, and I can’t control my breathing.”

Harry nodded. “That's a no for me as well. Not doing that. Not in any form. The thought scares me. What if I harmed you somehow?” He pulled Draco into a hug, and the two nuzzled each other to calm down before turning back to the list.

At seeing the next item on the list, Harry grinned. “Auctioning you off… Could be fun. But only if I could stipulate very clearly what happened to you after and that nothing of it was sexual or intimate in any fucking way. You're mine.”

Shaking his head, Draco grinned. “Perhaps that should be a no, then?”

“What do you think it should be?”

“A flat-out no, I think. I already belong to someone. And I like it that way,” he added, turning to give Harry a peck on the cheek.

Harry shifted to kiss him properly, drawing out the kiss. Hearing Draco say something like that had a pretty big effect on him - he didn't think he'd ever get used to it. “I love you,” he said softly when he’d pulled away from the kiss. He always felt most in love when they did stuff like this, and talking about it was almost as intense. Draco smiled, and the two of them turned back to the book to look at the next item. “How do you feel about blindfolds?”

“We haven't, have we?” Draco snuggled against him. “I'd really like to try that some time.”

The spell etched a T by the line, and Harry nodded. “I think it's a three for me. I'd like to do that once in a while.”

“So what’s next?”

“Cages...” Draco could hear the curl of arousal in Harry’s voice at that idea, and smiled. “A three. With an exclamation mark or something.” Draco laughed, particularly when he turned and saw the slight blush on Harry’s cheeks.

He leaned in to kiss him softly, then nodded. “A three sounds good to me.” He glanced back at the book, then frowned—not upset, just thinking for a moment. "Caning... I suppose that would be a two to three for me.”

“A three for me.” The answer came fast and without thought or hesitation.

Draco grinned. He knew Harry liked canes. “I'm sure if it wasn't so damaging, you'd probably rank it a bit higher...”

He was rewarded with another blush from Harry. “I…might. If it didn't hurt so much.”

Draco snuggled against him. “I know. You do love those things, don't you?”

Dropping his face to hide it in Draco’s shoulder, Harry whispered, “Yes...”

It was incredibly sweet how bashful Harry could get about these things, but Draco didn’t want to push, so he just kissed him softly on the top of his head, then looked at the list once more. “Well…we've pretty much covered cells... So what do you think of chains, love?”

Harry’s response was immediate. He glanced up and shook his head. “Not quite. It's... different from cages... cells might be okay, I guess, but no one gets locked in closets!”

Draco’s heart sank. He hadn’t even thought of that. “Oh... Damn. I'm sorry, Harry. I wasn't thinking. Zero, then? For that aspect, at least?”  
“Yes. It should be with a slash between or something, maybe.”

“We could have the book leave a note. No closets. Would that work?”

Harry nodded.

“I’m sorry, love.” He pulled Harry into a kiss, then nuzzled him. “Are you okay to go on?” Harry didn’t seem shook up horribly, but they were both good at hiding that sort of thing; the debris from their earlier lives - and it would sometimes crop up at unexpected moments. That was why a list like this one was even more important.

“Yes. That one was just... a nasty memory...” Harry assured him.

“I know, love.” He squeezed Harry, then snuggled against him. “So...chains?”

Harry’s face went much softer at that. “I like them. Pretty things. Much nicer, visually, than ropes. And go well with cages.”

Draco nodded. He was hardly surprised at that, even though he didn’t care either way himself. “All right. I'll have to take your word for that one. But I'm definitely not adverse. So long as we have padding. You know how sensitive my skin is.”

“Of course. I did mean with attached cuffs and the like as well.”

“All right. So, a pair of threes, I suppose.” When Draco looked at the next item, though, he felt a rush of heat fill his cheeks. “I swear, my cheeks are going to be burnt-out holes by the end of this...” he mumbled. “So…what do you think of chastity belts?”

“You and me both...” The response had Draco glancing to see that there was a similar flush on Harry’s cheeks.

Draco couldn’t help but grin at that. “Well, at least I won't be alone. You like that one?”

With a rueful nod, Harry smiled. “I like the idea of chastity. Belts or no, doesn't matter much. But I love it when you get desperately needy because I don't let you come.”

The words sent a rush of desire through Draco, and though he managed to suppress the moan, but he couldn’t stop the flush from spreading across his cheeks, and he couldn’t quite keep himself from squirming, either. His voice was very soft when he spoke. “I do, too.”

Holding him closer, Draco could feel Harry's physical reaction to the idea. He nuzzled at Harry’s neck for a moment while they tried to compose themselves. Finally, Harry whispered, “So…another three...?”

Draco nodded.

“Let’s see…cock worship...” Harry continued.

“Well, I do that all the time,” Draco said with a smirk. One of his favorite things, when it came right down to it, really.

Harry grinned at that. “So you like it, then? And how about more... required? Or verbal? Or...something?”

“Wait…I'm confused. This is me giving, right?”

There was another slight flush from Harry at that, but he nodded. “Yes. That'd be you... worshipping ... my cock.” It wasn't exactly easy to say those words, quite the opposite, but he had to clarify.

Draco grinned. “Good. Then I'd say four or five. I adore your cock, after all...”

There was a responding grin from Harry at that. “Sounds good to me.” He gave him another kiss, then turned back to the list. He raised an eyebrow at the entry—double penetration. “Okay, that one is hard because there's only one of me…but we do have dildos... What do you think?”

“I was thinking of that as an option with this one, as well. If you're okay with it, I'd like to try it once, at least.”

“Sure." He'd never considered it, but it didn't seem like a thing he'd have a problem with. "We'd have to work you up to be able to take that, I think. But doing that will be fun in itself. So Ts then?”

Draco nodded, blushing rather brightly. “I think so.” To distract himself, he looked at the next few entries on the list and paled. “Um...” He pressed back into Harry, trying to stay calm.

“What is it, love...?”

Biting his lip, Draco turned to look at him. “I...suppose, when I think about it, I can understand the first, but...do...people really like the rest of that? I mean, neither of us like being abandoned. And rape? Being scarred? And...we're already going to have to stretch me for that other thing but...” He shivered, then shook his head. His voice was firmer when he spoke again. “And there's no way in hell I want to be burned.”

“Well, I have to admit, I do like slapping, but...the rest of it. No... I don't want to do that to you." He hugged Draco tight. "I want to love and protect you and make you happy.”

“Slapping would have to be a one for me. But the others... Just no. Not even zero.”

“I can understand that, love. I might have a slightly different view of the slapping thing, but it's only something I'd do very rarely. To make a point.”

“I know. It makes sense, really. As long as it's during play of that sort. Just not the rest.”

“It would be, Draco. And I would never even consider the rest.” Part of this was Draco's past and even the parts that weren't were not the kind of thing Harry considered loving. It might be to other people, but not to them.

Draco took a deep breath to calm himself again. “Okay. Thanks.”

“I love you, you know...”

“I know, Harry.” He shifted to kiss him, then snuggled against him before turning back to the list again. “All right. The next set on the list...I only have problems with two of those. The bedwetting and the..." he couldn't help making a slightly disgusted face "...heterosexuality. Those two I flat-out refuse. The eating and nudity around others and servitude would probably be a one for me, and the others a two.”

Harry let out a soft laugh at looking over the set of lines Draco was referring to. “Is it possible to have to force you to touch yourself…?”

Draco couldn’t help but laugh at the very idea. “Well...no. But we could pretend.”

“Touché.” Harry kissed him, still grinning.

“So, what about you? Any of those particularly stand out?”

“Well, I refuse to force you to smoke—in fact you know how I feel about smoking,” he added, a bit sternly. He’d caught Draco smoking once after they’d gotten together. It had taken Draco’s back and arse quite a while to fully recover from that one. “I'd never want to force you to be with a girl, though. If, for some reason, you should ever want to—which I can't imagine—we could talk about it. The rest fall between 1 and 3, the latter being dressing, private nudity and masturbation.”

Draco flushed at the reminder of that punishment. “I'm not really surprised about the smoking, no. And believe me, if I ever want to be with a girl, you'll know I've lost my mind.”

Harry laughed softly. “I’d probably have to take you to St. Mungo's if you asked me for that...”

“Probably a good idea,” Draco agreed with a soft snort. “Just...make sure they keep me away from Lockhart?”

“Deal!”

The next line didn’t make sense to Draco, though. “Harry...what is a ‘gates of hell?’”

“I _think_ they are referring to that chastity thing. The one we bought last time we went toy shopping?”

Draco shifted, licking his lips as he recalled the toys they’d brought home last time, and one in particular: a cock ring that was a strip of leather with a series of rings attached to it. “The cock ring with all the rings?”

“Yes. That one.”

“Oh.” He shifted again, then licked his lips. “Th-three?”

Harry smiled softly, then nodded. “I'll agree to that...”

Draco buried his head in Harry's shoulder. “Good. I can't wait to use it,” he added softly.

“Really?”

“Well, it's...pretty. In a masculine way. Jewelry, of a sort. And...it feels so much more intense when I come after being released.”

“It is sort of pretty in its own way. I think it will look great on you.”

Draco thought so, too. And the idea of wearing it for Harry made him flush deeper. “Thank you.”

Harry smiled at that reaction, then nuzzled him. “So…a three on that…Genital sex? I suppose that’s when we rub together?”

“Oh. I was assuming that that would be penetrative, but that makes sense, too. I'd say four or five. Five if it's both, especially,” he added with a smile.

“Nothing beats both,” Harry said, smiling rather suggestively. "Perhaps apart from oral and _then_ this."

Looking at the next entry made them both go silent. They’d been with others, both together and apart, but they’d promised to be with no one but each other when they’d become more than just casual lovers. It was a big thing just to think about. Draco was the first to speak. “Would you…like that? Temporary pets?”

Harry sighed. “Would you hate me if the thought is appealing...? I can't help it... But I'd _never_ do it unless you wanted it too.” He did have some pretty specific thoughts about it, though.

“I...hadn't really considered it before. Only as you with someone else. But it's not the same, is it? This would be both of us. All I'd ask, is that you keep certain things only for me.”

“No, it wouldn't be the same because you'd be there too and would always be more important. And I would. Pretty much anything you'd want to keep to yourself. And it would of course mean taking time to talk and meet and find the right person and all of that.”

Draco smiled. “I...actually rather like the idea. It would probably have to be a rare thing, but...I definitely wouldn't mind.”

“So, another T, then…” They snuggled as the spell marked their preference at the line.

“This is definitely making us think, isn't it?” Draco asked, still a bit surprised at this latest idea. Both that he didn’t hate it, and at how much the very idea seemed to turn him on. Apparently Harry felt the same. “I'm glad you were willing to tell me that one, love.”

“It was hard. I almost chickened out on myself...” Harry admitted. Draco could get very possessive sometimes and he'd been scared he'd set that off in a way that would hurt Draco's feelings.

“Well, I’m very glad you didn’t.”

Harry was silent for a moment, just nuzzling his back, then kissed him. “I never thought...”

“Thought what?”

“That you'd ever let me...near anyone else. Let alone _that_.”

“Well, we’ve been in a threesome before, love, so I don't see why not. I enjoy showing off. And watching. We could make him wank for you.” Draco smiled at him, blushing slightly. “I wouldn't mind watching him please you. And, of course, you'll need to look your best.”

Harry looked pleased, but a bit curious about the last. “Oh? And what exactly does _that_ mean...? Though, I do like the idea of cuddling together and watching a boy while he shows off for us.”

“Just that I'll have to buy you a lovely silk and velvet robe. In green and gold, I think.” An excuse to dress Harry up would be welcome, it was one of those things Draco liked to do - Harry didn't care enough about his appearance by far!

“That sounds nice. If you're good I'll let you cuddle inside of it with me. And then I can tell him to look pretty for us.”

“It would be gorgeous if he could do something you'd like. To you. Or you to him, depending.”

Draco squirmed at that idea. “And what would you like to see, either way?”

“I don't know... Which things would you want to keep private for just us?”

“Sex.” Draco flushed, realizing that wasn’t very specific. “I mean...intercourse. And...kissing on the mouth, I suppose. The rest is negotiable.”

“I want to keep that private too. But I'd like to see that boy help me make you enjoy what we do. He could stroke you—perhaps if he was lucky lick you—while I spanked you. Or fucked you.”

Draco couldn’t hold back a moan at that. “Mmm...yes. I'd like that. But he's supposed to pleasure _you_.”

“That _would_ please me... And it's not like I can fuck _him_ …”

“True,” Draco said with a soft laugh. An idea struck him, and he stroked Harry’s thigh lightly. “But he could suck you while I licked you from behind...”

Harry was the one squirming this time. “Ohgod...”

Draco couldn’t help but grin. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

Leaning in to kiss him, Draco couldn’t stop his grin from growing even broader. “We'll have to make a whole list.”

“I suppose so. What would you like to see, love?”

“I'd love to torment him before we let him come…” Draco answered with a grin.

Harry shook his head with a soft laugh. “Goodness, you'd probably be the meanest Dom ever. But that could be fun to do…”

“Well, I am a Slytherin. At least, that's my excuse. What's yours, Gryffindor?”

“That I like to torture pretty boys?”

Draco couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Yes, you do, don't you?”

“Yes,” Harry answered with a smug smile. And then he blushed deeply. “Draco... God, you make me feel so special and so ashamed at once.”

“Why? Because I want to spoil you?”

“No, because I have dirty fantasies and you just want to make me feel good.”

“You have dirty fantasies... And what are mine?”

“Very loving.”

Draco rolled his eyes, then smirked. “I'll keep that in mind next time you're punishing me for being a naughty boy because I’ve done something willful.”

With a sigh, Harry pulled him closer, then kissed him. “This is why one should never argue with a Slytherin...”

With a smirk, Draco turned back to the list “So…let’s see… Kneeling is a three for me, I think.”

“I'd say about the same for me. Though I'm glad you like doing that for me.”

“I love how you react when you find me kneeling. I'd put it higher, but it tends to hurt after a while.”

“Yes. It definitely shouldn’t be done for too long.” His hand moved down to stroke lightly over Draco’s knee before he glanced back at the book. “The next two sound like much the same to me - orgasm denial and control.”

Draco felt his cheeks flame, and hid his face in Harry's shoulder, mumbling when he spoke. “I feel like I'm going to turn completely pink soon...from head to toe.”

“Not yet, darling. But that can be arranged...” Harry couldn’t keep the smile from his face, but did shift to kiss Draco’s cheek. “Do you like it that much?”

“I do. Sometimes. Sometimes it's too much, though. Three, I suppose.”

“Three sounds good to me,” Harry answered, still smiling softly. He got this strange feeling when Draco flushed about something like this: half excitement and half need to protect him.

“Sensory deprivation? Is that…like...a blindfold?”

“More extensive. Blocking more senses. Ear plugs, blindfold, gag. Perhaps even a nose clamp. Or tie you up in a dark, silent room and only stimulate your skin.”

Draco was sure if he was given much more fodder for his fantasies, he was literally going to go up in flames. “Oh. I... I think that's a maybe,” he managed, feeling his cheeks darken again.

Harry nodded, and they watched as two more Ts were inscribed on that line.

The next line helped Draco relax a bit, at least. Something he was used to, even if it was a sexy idea. “I think we both know where the next falls.” He turned and kissed Harry with a soft smile.

“For me, at least. Clear five. Three or four for you?”

“Four. I very much enjoy it when you spank me,” he answered with a grin.

“I'm very glad you do.”

Up until now, most of the lines had been ordinary kinks that could be done without magic, but the next line gave Draco pause. “Oh... Wandsex…” He licked his lips.

Harry shifted, looking a touch confused. “Wandsex?”

Nodding, Draco picked up his wand, made a circle with his fingers, then pressed the wand into the circle to illustrate, his eyes on Harry.

“Oh...” The look he gave Draco was a bit bemused, obviously trying to figure out what he thought of the idea. “I'd never thought of that... Ever tried it?”

Draco shook his head, still a bit flushed.

“But you'd like to?”

Closing his eyes, this time Draco nodded. “Yeah,” he said softly.

Harry’s lips brushed his cheek. “That's definitely doable. Can you tell me why it feels hot to you?” He was curious, both because the idea was new and because it was having a very strong effect on Draco.

Squirming, it took Draco a few minutes to respond. “Um... Well...it's...dangerous. I mean...you've stroked you wand before, haven't you?”

“Yes. You mean that it sometimes sparkles?”

“Yeah. A wand is a powerful thing. The idea of having that inside me? It’s...exciting.”

“We’ll have to try it once, then,” Harry said softly with a smile.

“I’d like that.” After a moment, Draco laughed softly, a bit bemused. “Why do I think I have a lot more kinks than you?”

“Because you've forgotten the rest of the list?”

“Hardly, love. But most of them we share, anyway. This one does seem to be all my own…” To distract himself, he turned back to the book, and found himself goggling at the next. “Is...triple penetration even possible for a guy?”

Harry glanced at it, then raised an eyebrow. “I have to assume they mean a girl and in all three orifices at once.”

Draco relaxed a bit at that. “Oh...I guess that makes sense. Though...if a guy can do double, I suppose that means he could do that, too, right?”

“I guess so, yes,” Harry said grudgingly.

“But I don’t think we could do that unless you wanted to share me. Or we used dildos...”

Harry squirmed at that, And Draco turned to look at him. “I don't know... I sometimes... I don't know…”

“Harry?” Something was going on here. He’d promised he wouldn’t push, but he couldn’t help but be curious. “Tell me what you're thinking, love.”

Harry’s voice went very soft. “Sometimes I have this fantasy about seeing you being fucked. A lot. That's not exactly the same, though.”

“Tell me what you imagined?” This definitely sounded intriguing.

“You're not exactly easy on me, are you?” Harry asked, his cheeks going brighter red. He hated that he'd sometimes get so embarrassed - and sometimes even without having much reason for it. It was a stupid fantasy! Not even one he necessarily wanted to act on.

“You can't just tell me something like that and then just leave it hanging…”

“Well, it's not the same because I wasn't thinking triple or double or something. Just the idea of making sure your arse was fucked till you couldn't take it anymore. It's the whole humiliation thing again... using you...” He hid his face in his hands.

Sighing, Draco pulled his hands from his face and pulled him in for a kiss. “Do I look upset? I just...wouldn't have thought you'd want to see something like that.”

“Not sure I do either... I can't always control what happens in my imagination…”

“Well...if...you ever wanted to try that one…”

“You'd be okay with it…?”

Draco nodded, then hugged him tight.

Harry hugged back, nuzzling against him. “I'd like to see that triple thing happen. So it's a T. Some day, I'd like that.” Then, to distract himself, he looked back at the list. “Oh. Violet wands.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s actually a Muggle thing.”

“Really? Muggles have wands?”

“Yeah, but…not like that. It's this thing that generates static electricity. That means it isn't dangerous. And it can be set to all from a tickling sensation to really hurting. It's like this glass rod that you can run over skin and can really use everywhere.”

Draco couldn’t help but squirm at the idea. “I...wouldn’t mind trying that one…”

“Yeah. I think I'd like to as well.”

“So... three or four, with a T for now?”

“Sounds about right, I think.”

Draco took a deep breath and looked back at the list. It didn't help at all, though. “That next…Immobilization...” Draco pressed against Harry’s side, licking his lips. “I like that idea...”

“You do? Being completely unable to move?”

Draco nodded, a bit flushed once more. “A little bit. As long as you were there touching me.”

“I've never thought of it, but I'd like to try it since it appeals to you.” The thought did have a certain appeal to him too. Though he generally liked knowing that he was making Draco squirm.

“Another T, then?”

Harry smiled. “Sounds good to me. And what do you think of the next idea? Me lashing your nipples?”

Unable to bite back his moan, Draco buried his face in Harry’s shoulder. “Th-three,” he whispered into Harry’s shoulder. “Maybe more.”

Apparently Harry really liked that idea. “God… You really surprise me sometimes, love.” He pulled his face up and kissed him hotly.

Draco returned the kiss with a moan. “Me, too,” he whispered.

“I love you,” Harry said, as he continued to kiss him firmly, this time pressing his tongue into Draco's mouth, because he needed so much more right now.

Draco let his tongue answer Harry's, and whimpered in the back of his throat. He curled one hand around his neck, the other pressing against his chest, stroking lightly up to find a nipple. “Mmm…”

“I think I'd like to change from theory to practice for a while,” Harry whispered.

“I'd like that.” He shifted, setting the book on the bedside table, then turned to kiss Harry properly, letting his fingers pull gently at a nipple.

Harry moaned at that, then pulled away to look at him. “Was there anything specific that you'd like to focus on...?”

Draco hadn’t considered that. “Um...I don't know. Is there something in particular you had in mind?”

“No.” Harry was kissing along his neck, and it was making it awfully hard to concentrate on their discussion. “Anything you like. As long as it ends up with both of us coming.”

The words made Draco moan. Or maybe it was the kisses. “I...think I'd like to try something that we haven’t done much or at all, then. One of the things we wanted to try, maybe?” He cast about for an idea before settling on one that had intrigued them both. “I wouldn't mind being tied up, if you wanted…”

“I was actually going to suggest trying out that immobilization thing, if you’d like,” Harry said, pulling back to look at Draco.

“All right, then. Here on the bed? How should I lie?”

“I think so. If you lie on your back in the centre of the bed, arms and legs spread out, that should work. Make sure you're comfortable, though. I’ll go get the toys from the playroom.”

Draco settled on his back in the centre of the bed, then tried to calm himself by taking a few deep breaths while he waited for Harry to return. It was a few minutes before Harry returned with a wood chest they kept most of their toys in. He set the box beside the bed, then smiled at Draco. “You look so delicious that way...”

“I thought you were just going to get rope or something,” he said, glancing at the chest with a bit of surprise.

Harry shook his head. “Never know what might be convenient. Besides, I wanted the cuffs too. This was easier than carrying all the separate pieces up.” He opened the chest, pulling out the leather cuffs they kept for Draco, then moved to sit on the bed. “Hands first, one at a time, please.”

Draco nodded, then held out each of his hands in turn so that Harry could close the cuffs around them. Harry kissed each wrist before fastening the cuffs there, then arranged Draco so that his arms were stretching up towards the bedposts. Once both hands were cuffed, he stepped back and looked down at Draco. “Oh, you do look very nice already...”

Shivering and blushing under his regard, Draco still managed to smile up at him and meet his eyes. “Do I?”

“Yes.” Harry stroked his cheek, then leaned down to kiss him softly before moving away once more. He moved down to the foot of the bed and put cuffs around each ankle, fastening them to the nearest post once they were secured. Draco was breathing a bit heavier now, and his toes curling slightly as Harry fastened his legs in place.

“You always look delicious, but spread out like this you look especially delectable.” He pulled back again, looking down at him for a moment, then moved to their wardrobe and pulled out two regular leather belts. “I’m going to have to be a bit creative, my love,” he said as he moved forward to fasten one around each of Draco's thighs.

Draco hadn’t really expected Harry to do more, and found himself squirming a bit, pulling at the bonds on his wrists to try to see what Harry was going to do with the belts to hold him down. “Oh?”

“Well, it did say 'immobilize' and unless I use magic I have to do more than just cuffs...” He smiled as he attached a rope to the hoop next to the buckle. “At least magic can help a bit.” Harry pulled out his wand, then used a levitation spell to guide the rope under the bed and then back up where he could reach it, tying the end to the other side of the belt and making it go taut, which pulled Draco’s legs tight to the bed. The feeling made Draco gasp softly, and he couldn't help shifting to try to test the bonds, only to discover he couldn’t even roll his hips particularly well any longer.

Next, Harry dug out a very soft rope and wound that under the bed as well, then crossed the ends over Draco’s chest. Draco watched as he tied a knot at the edge of the bed, then made sure the rope wasn't too taut. By now, Draco was already looking very appealing there on the bed. It was definitely more exciting than he'd expected.

Harry ran a hand over the uncovered bare skin of Draco’s chest. “I think we're almost done...”

“There's more?”

“I have one more thing I want to try...” Draco’s eyes widened as he saw what Harry had pulled from the chest: a strip of leather with five rings attached to it - the gates of hell. “I thought it might be interesting to try this out. Since we were talking about it anyway. If you're not too hard for it already, that is,” he added with a smile. “If you are, I might just sit here and wait...”

Draco moaned loudly, closing his eyes and rolling his head to the side. “Oh god,” he whispered. “Please... Might have to talk about Weasley or something first, though...”

Harry sat beside him avoiding contact with him to keep from arousing him further. “Just think of Hermione instead...” Draco had this strange aversion to the thought of women and sex in the same sentence.

The suggestion dragged a slightly panicked laugh from Draco. “Or the lake up at Hogwarts in the winter. Did you ever go in there then?”

“No. Did you?” Harry asked, bemused and a bit horrified, judging by the look on his face.

“We Slytherins have odd traditions. That being one of them. First day back after winter break, we boys would all go out there for a dip.”

“Gods, you're nuts, all of you! I wonder if that's why the Pure-bloods have so few children…"

Draco grinned, feeling slightly less tense at that. “It's good for you. Bracing. Just...very cold.”

“I believe you! Merlin, Draco, you're making _my_ cock go soft!”

“At least now you can put that on me,” Draco said with a soft laugh. “Besides, I doubt it will take much to get either of us interested again.”

“True, it's for a worthy cause.” Harry smiled, then carefully began to slide the rings over Draco's softened cock.

Draco gasped. “God...the metal is cold.”

“Mmm... looks good, though... And should keep you a bit under control,” he added with a grin. He shifted up Draco’s body and kissed him, then nipped down along his neck before moving to a nipple and beginning to lick it.

Moaning, Draco relaxed into Harry's kiss, then closed his eyes so he can feel everything Harry was doing to him. It didn’t take long before Harry pulled at one of his piercings, and soon he was pinching his other nipple as well. Draco gasped.

“Mmm... Wish I could spank you now... that's the downside about bondage," Harry mused. "I suppose I could tie you down on your front sometime. Then I could spank you and fuck you and you wouldn't be able to do anything.”

Before Draco could respond, Harry had ducked his head and was sucking at his nipple hard, and he couldn’t stop himself from crying out. “Oh, god!”

Harry shifted and began to rub his own erection against Draco's thigh, then conjured up a small piece of ice in his hand and picked it up so that Draco could see.

“What is that?”

He smiled. “Ice…” He ran it down over Draco's chest-bone from neck to navel, and Draco wished it were possible to arch under the feeling. The ice moved lower, circling his navel, and then back up, pressing against one nipple until it started to hurt. This was one thing that worked much better when Draco couldn't move.

Draco shivered gasping slightly, then hissed as it began to sting. “Oh, fuck.”

Harry left what was left in Draco's navel to melt, then conjured a new piece, this one longish and narrow. Seeing that, Draco’s eyes went wide, and he swallowed, trying not to think what Harry would do with it. Harry sucked on it for a second before offering it to Draco, who stuck his tongue out to lick at it, his eyes on Harry.

After a moment, Harry pulled it away again, then moved it down and painted small circles on Draco's balls with the ice. Draco shivered and moaned at the feeling, making inarticulate cries. Moving his hand further back, Harry slid the rapidly-shrinking piece of ice over Draco's hole, causing him to jump and whine. “Oh g—” Draco’s throat closed, making it impossible to finish the word, but he couldn’t stop the soft whine coming from him.

Harry smiled, then conjured a third piece, which matched the previous one, this time starting at Draco's neck and running all the way down, over his cock and balls before slowly pushing the tip of the ice into him. Draco threw his head back, gasping loudly. “Shit!” Apparently his reaction wasn’t enough, though, as Harry then proceeded to slip it all the way in, making him groan and pant in his attempts not to tighten around it. “Ah! God! Harry… Why didn't you warn me?”

“Because that's not fun,” Harry replied, then leaned up to kiss him soothingly.

Draco relaxed into the kiss, panting against his lips. “Arse,” he said with a soft smile.

“What was that? Did you ask for another?” Harry asked with a smile.

“Please…no.”

Harry tilted his head to the side. “Oh? Don't like it?”

“It hurt.”

“Yes, love. That's the point. I can't spank you, you know...” He reached up to pinch a nipple, pulling at it to distract Draco from his complaints.

It partially worked. Draco moaned, and let his head fall back, his cheeks flushed, but still he persisted. “Different sort, though…”

“Yes, I know. Best I can do, though, unless I whip your front…”

The suggestion made Draco’s breath catch, and he could feel his cheeks flush. He closed his eyes, then whispered, “There's always my nipples...”

“I’m working on those, love,” Harry said, licking one to prove his point. “But not good for too much. Or rather, I'd feel terrible if they were too sore to touch for days…”

Draco moaned at the lick, then looked up at Harry. “Wh-what if... If I wanted you to?”

"Then you would be a boy with some very naughty thoughts--thoughts he has to share right away."

"I..." Draco had to close his eyes to keep himself from chickening out. He whispered, "I want you to whip...my nipples," then opened his eyes to meet Harry's. "Please?"

Harry didn't respond verbally. He just kissed him again, then moved away, returning with a small, slim flogger with round rubber tails. The sight had Draco shivering, and he let his head fall back, his heart beating far too fast, and his fingers tightening around the cuffs as he imagined how the flogger would feel. He didn't have to imagine long, though, as Harry knelt next to Draco and let the tails run over his chest and nipples. "This one would be good on your cock too."

Draco’s voice was barely audible when he spoke again. "Would it?"

"Yes. Easy to aim with so I won’t hit the wrong part. But it stings a bit, this one." Just talking about that and hearing the reaction in Draco's voice was making him so hard it almost hurt. He gave Draco a relatively light lash on one nipple. "Bites." He moved to hit the other. Draco couldn't answer after that. He just gasped with each lash, then moaned softly. After a second, the lashes came faster, as Harry targeted one side and gave him a fast series of lashes, watching as the skin around the nipple reddened.

If Draco had been able to, he'd have been writhing under the onslaught. As it was, each lash drew a gasp from him, and his fingers tightened around the cuffs . "Fuck!"

Then there was a hand in Draco's hair and Harry was pulling it to make Draco look at him. "Like the whipping...?"

"Fuck, yes," Draco moaned.

He was about to let out a whimper of disappointment when Harry let go of his hair, but then the other nipple was being whipped, and all he could do was cry out, trying to press up into each stroke. Each lash made him quiver, and he cried out even more when Harry gave him a quick lash to the shaft of his cock. After that, he moved back to Draco's nipples and began to strike them with slower, harder lashes. As the feelings intensified, Draco's moans became pained gasps. "Ha-rry..." he managed, hissing through the pain.

"Mmm?" Harry asked as he began another series of lashes, this time alternating between the nipples at each lash. Any thought Draco had was driven from his mind at that, and he groaned. "Sore yet...?" Harry asked after a moment, the lash stilling so he could pinch one of Draco's nipples.

"Yes," Draco said with a whine.

"Well, then. You can ask nicely for more or ask me nicely to stop. Doing neither is…not an option you want to take..."

Draco shivered, torn for a second while he tried to find the words to get Harry to stop. Finally, he decided to go with the simplest version first. "Please stop, Harry?"

Apparently that hadn't been what Harry was looking for. "Not good enough." The lash bit into his nipple again, and he cried out, arching up the small bit he could in his bonds.

"Fuck! Please, Harry. Need to feel you against me," he tried, his voice rough with need.

"I said you should ask _nicely_. I suggest you do so." Harry cupped his cheek in one hand, staying the whip for now, and Draco searched desperately for the words he thought Harry might want to hear.

"Um...I..." He fumbled for a moment before coming up with an idea he thought might work, and looked up to meet Harry's gaze. "Please stop, sir?"

Harry blinked, rather surprised at that. "That one has to count..." He leaned down to kiss him. "Alright. I'll stop. With this," he said, holding up the whip. "I'll show you something else instead..." Draco whimpered when Harry conjured some ice again. "Don't worry--this should feel nice." Harry took the ice and began to circle the sore nipples gently without ever letting the cold get to be too much, and soon Draco was relaxing into the cooling touches, sighing softly.

"There...see?" Harry asked, then smiled and kissed him again. "It feels good if you suck one of these and give a blowjob right after--or even with some of it still there."

"It...does?"

"Yes. We can try it some day." Harry was still drawing the ice across Draco's skin, once more stilling at Draco's entrance. Draco relaxed under the ice at first, but as it went lower, he squirmed, and tensed when it brushed his hole.

"Please don't, sir." It wasn't a word they used a lot in play, even though Draco knew Harry liked to hear it, and he could feel his cheeks darken as he said it.

"Oh?" Harry slid the ice over the opening again. "Why not? What if I want to fill you up before I fuck you, just to know what it feels like?"

Draco winced at the memory, remembering how it had felt. "But it hurts..." he whined.

Harry slapped the inside of Draco's thigh, hard, pulling a hiss from him. "So does that."

"It's not the same." Harry slapped him again, and Draco whimpered. "Harry, please!"

"Please what now? Keep slapping you or put more ice up your arse?" He wanted to hear those words and he wanted to force Draco to choose.

It was obvious to Draco that Harry wasn't about to give this one up easily, so he looked away, then braced himself, trying not to growl when he answered. "The ice."

"Alright, then." Harry conjured up another piece, this one very small, and slipped it inside Draco so fast that at first Draco wasn't sure he'd done anything. Until the cold began to spread through him.

"Oh..."

Harry watched his reaction with a soft smile. "Mmm...that's good." He conjured another piece, slightly bigger this time. "It's too bad they melt fast inside of you. You're so warm and tight..." He moaned softly as he gently pressed the second piece inside as well.

Draco shivered as the cold expanded inside him, and couldn't quite hold back a moan. "Oh..."

"Good boy... Just think that when I'm done I'll let you lose and fuck you till you forget everything else." Conjuring another piece, Harry pushed it into Draco, going more slowly now as the chill made the passage tighten in reaction. Draco couldn't seem to stop moaning now, even through the shivers caused by the ice filling him. "Getting cold so fast..." Another piece, larger than the others, was conjured, and Harry pressed that inside him, slowly, and Draco whined, his teeth grinding together.

And then Harry was releasing him suddenly, the ropes gone with a wave of his wand, his hands going to unbuckle the belts on Draco's thighs. "Turn around..." It was difficult to move, after laying in place so long, but Draco managed, rolling over and shifting to his knees. It was only a moment before he felt Harry slide two lubed fingers inside him. "God, Draco. I can't wait to be in you..." Draco agreed with a nod and a whimper, pushing back on his fingers, then whining when the fingers pulled out again. "Are you ready, love?"

"Yes," Draco gasped. "Please..." And then Harry was pressing into him, and all he could do was clench his fingers in the sheets and press back at the incredible heat filling him. "Fuck!"

Harry moaned as he kept pressing forward. "This is... ohyes....good. Hot. Cold. At once." All Draco could manage was a whimper, and Harry moaned again as he began to pull back, then thrust in deeper. "My Draco..." Draco could only manage a groan as Harry began to move inside him slowly. "God...Draco...You're...so good." Draco's only response was to moan. The two of them moved together, frantic now from all the teasing that had come before, the sounds of their lovemaking filling the room.

Draco had entirely forgotten about the cock ring until he felt Harry's hand close around it. He pulled at it gently, then whispered in Draco's ear, "Need this off?"

The touch sent another shiver through him, and Draco pushed into his hand. "Yes, please, Harry!" Harry tugged at it gently, and soon the metal was slipped off, and Draco could feel his cock throb as blood filled it. "Oooh..." He pressed back against Harry, moaning as his thrusts increased with the stroking of his cock. "Ah...yes...!" It wasn't going to take much, Draco knew. They were both completely incoherent now, pressing together, moaning near-continuously.

It was only a few moments before Draco couldn't hold back any longer, and shuddered as he came, calling out Harry's name. Harry was only moments behind, coming with a very hard thrust, his hand squeezing Draco's hip as he pressed inside him. Draco gave another soft cry at the feeling, then sank to the bed, panting. "Oh, fuck..."

Harry pulled away, then slid down next to him and pulled him close. "Wow..." Draco couldn't manage more than a nod. "Love you," Harry whispered, pulling him close. Draco still couldn't manage to speak, and simply nuzzled him. "You are amazing," Harry whispered, kissing him softly.

Draco returned the kiss, snuggling tight against him, feeling slightly more himself. "Only because of who I'm with. That was...wow," he added with a soft shiver.

"Wow, exactly. God, I love it when we play."

"I do, too. You did enjoy yourself, didn't you?"

"Very much."  
"Good. I liked it a lot," Draco added with a blush.

Harry couldn't seem to stop himself from kissing the pink-stained cheek. "I could tell. Despite your glares."

Draco shifted, remembering the sting of that first piece of ice. "Well, it hurt. Can you blame me?"

"No, I can't. I'm just amused at that reaction."

"After that first, it really wasn't so bad. Made it very sensitive... Though you do realize we're going to have to dry out the sheets before we sleep, right?"

Harry chuckled. "Yes. That's the great thing about magic, though. We don't have to change the sheets."

Draco laughed at that. Then thought of something else. "And the list?"

Harry looked surprised. He'd obviously been distracted enough to forget about it. "Well, we can always finish it tomorrow."

"If we don’t get distracted again?" Draco asked with a grin.

Harry laughed. "Exactly."


End file.
